1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cat litter receptacle and air filters, and, more particularly, to an air filter assembly having carbon fibers interwoven as a fabric or membrane for reducing malicious odors from a cat litter receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cats, which are among the most popular types of domestic pets, are usually trained to use a litter box for elimination of both liquid and solid wastes. A cat litter box is normally made of a re-useable plastic or like material. Such a material does not allow a cat's urine to leak through the box, while at the same time provides an efficient, cleanable and reusable waste container. Most cat owners take appropriate action to discard the litter from a cat litter box after an appreciable period of time, often several days. On the other hand, even before the litter has been thoroughly saturated with wastes from the cat or cats that use it, a cat may be inclined to push some of the litter out of the box, particularly if the odor is strong. In any event, the person using a cat litter box, usually the owner of the cat or cats, may find the task of emptying the cat litter to be personally obnoxious.
A solution to this chore has been developed in a self-scooping litter box that operates by means of a single motorized driving mechanism. Sold by OurPet's® Company under the name Smart Scoop®, a motorized scooping device is actuated by a sensor after the cat leaves the litter box. A lid on the waste drawer opens so that clumped waste can access a tray, and a cleaning carriage travels along the pan, retrieves the waste clumps from the litter as tines on a pivoting grate pass through the litter, with the clumped litter lifted mechanical shoveled into the covered tray behind it. The grate returns to its original position and the cleaning carriage travels back to its resting position. The lid closes on the drawer so as to cover the malicious odors caused by the waste held within until the pet owner returns to lift the tray, by means of its handle, and discard the waste. The tray can be turned upside to discard the waste or the plastic covering can be removed with the waste held therein and the both discarded.
With the clumped litter accumulating into a removable receiving tray, a source of noxious or malicious odors is accumulated. Many air filters are available for filtering odors from the air. However, none appear adapted for or adaptable to reducing malicious odors from a cat litter receptacle.
Consequently, there appears to be a need for air filters with a carbon fiber structure, especially in conjunction with an integration means for housing the filter within the litter box waste receptacle. There also appears to be a need for an air filter system that would operate as a substitute and replacement for existing air filter systems. The present invention, as described in the several embodiments provided below, fulfills these needs.